


Bill's Birthday

by CampbellB1994



Series: The Campbell One Shots [11]
Category: Masters of Sex, Takin' Over the Asylum
Genre: Birthday Cake, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Presents, Birthday Sex, Campbell Baking, Campbell Singing, Lingerie, M/M, dressing up, minor injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:06:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25708660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CampbellB1994/pseuds/CampbellB1994
Relationships: Campbell Bain/William Masters
Series: The Campbell One Shots [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1838974
Comments: 8
Kudos: 7





	Bill's Birthday

“You ain’t nothing but a hound dog. Crying all the time.” Campbell sings into the wooden spoon, pouring sugar into the bowl. He spins before putting the spoon in the bowl and mixing it. “Right eggs?” Campbell turns to grab the eggs, chucking it up in the air in an attempt to catch it but it cracks on the tiles. “Uh oh.” He chuckles, grabbing another one and cracking it into the bowl along with one more. He mixes it in, mixture splashing onto the counter before he finds the bag of flour. “Twist and shout. Come on, come on, come on baby. Now.” He places the sieve over the bowl pouring the flour into it as he twists his feet to the song on the vinyl player. “Slowly.” Campbell reminds himself what Bill had told him about flour, mixing it slowly into the mixture. “Oh wait, the oven.” He drops the wooden spoon in the bowl and rushes over to the oven, slipping on the egg mixture and twisting his ankle catching himself before he hits his head. 

“Wait, slow down Campbell. What have you done?” Virginia said, interrupting the boy’s rambling. “I was trying to make a birthday cake for Bill.” She smiles as Bill walks past her to his office. “And I spilt a few things and I’ve slipped and now my ankle hurts. But Bill can’t know, it’s a surprise.” Virginia taps the end of her pen on the table. “Okay, give me a few moments and I will be round. Are you able to stand, move yourself off of the floor?” Campbell tries to stand, hissing as he falls to the floor again. “I don’t think so.” He tells her. “Alright, just stay there then. I won't be long.” Campbell puts the phone down, resting his back against the wall, rolling the end of his joggers up to show his red and sore ankle. He watches as sugary flour drips down the counter and onto the floor, mixing with the egg mixture. “Sorry, Bill was insistent on me doing a few jobs for him before I left.” Virginia comes in; Bill had given her a spare key to the house for situations just like this one where he couldn’t be there. “Well you certainly put some effort into it. How is your ankle?” She moves over to the freezer, grabbing some ice from it wrapping it in a tea towel before passing it to Campbell. “Rest that on your ankle okay?” 

“It took me years to find out when Bill’s birthday was, you found out in a few months. What’s your trick?” She asks, starting to mop up the mess on the floor now Campbell is resting on the sofa. “Well maybe if you sleep with him?” Campbell says and Virginia doesn’t know whether he was joking or not until she looks over and sees him smirking. “No he told me when he was cleaning me up, the first night we met. He was trying to distract me from the pain so told me about anything he could think of. Has he told you that story?” Virginia looks up from her mopping. “Bits and pieces of it. Good thing Bill was there, you’ve brought out a new side of him.” She looks at the mix in the bowl. “Might need a little bit more liquid. Is there milk in the fridge?” Campbell stands up, limping over to the fridge and grabbing the bottle of milk. “Didn’t know if he liked chocolate cake so I went safe with vanilla.” Campbell says passing the milk to Virginia. “I don’t think we have any candles.” Campbell sighs, cursing himself. “I bet Bill will love it, even without candles. Do you know how to make frosting?” Campbell shakes his head, leaning against the counter. “Well now is as good enough time as any to learn.” 

Virginia watches as Campbell takes the cake out of the oven. “I should be getting back to work. Will you be okay decorating it?” Campbell pokes his finger into the bowl of frosting, licking it off of his finger. “Should be fine. My ankle is feeling much better as well.” He limps over to the cake tin. “That’s still going to be hot. You just twisted your ankle, should be back walking on it properly soon.” She smiles, patting his shoulder. “I won’t say a word to Bill, make it a surprise.” She tells him gently, picking up her purse and leaving. “Ouch.” He mutters, biting his lips as he puts too much pressure on his bad ankle as he grabs the spatula humming to himself as he starts to decorate the cake. “Right.” He says hobbling back a little to look at the creation. “It’s missing something…” He looked at it for a while before opening up the cupboard digging out some chocolate buttons looking up at the clock, he had time. 

“Campbell I’m…” Bill opens the door to see Campbell holding a cake, after seeing Bill’s car coming into the drive. “Happy Birthday!” He exclaims, holding the cake out. “I made it for you.” He limps over to show the cake to the man. “What happened to your foot?” He asks, taking the cake from him and placing it on the coffee table. “Oh it’s fine, Virginia helped me out. I just slipped on some mess on the floor whilst making the cake.” Campbell sits down on the sofa. “I’m sorry there aren't any candles. We didn’t have any and plus I wouldn’t trust myself with fire. “Well that’s no problem, let me get a knife so we can eat this cake.” Bill says with a small smile, walking into the kitchen to grab two plates and some cake. “Have you planned anything else for this evening?” Bill smiles sitting down on the sofa next to the boy. “Well I’ve been a bit busy with the cake.” Campbell rests against Bill’s shoulder, taking the plate of cake from him. “Well that’s alright, always enjoyed a quiet evening on my birthday anyway?” Bill wraps his arm behind the boy, grabbing the remote and turning the tv onto a random channel, just thankful to be with Campbell. 

Campbell watches Bill sitting on the end of the bed, loosening his tie. “That cake was night, thank you.” Bill pecks the boy’s lips. “Can you wait there? I’ll just be a moment.” Campbell tells Bill before moving off into the bathroom. “Are you okay Campbell?” Bill calls through the door. “Go sit on the bed. I have a present for you.” He calls back taking a few breaths. “Campbell.” Bill says, watching as the boy straddles his lap, moving his fingers to the fabric of the bow tie. Campbell doesn’t say anything, pulling the fabric out from Bill’s collar before toying his fingers down the top few buttons of the man’s shirt. “What is this?” He smiles, wrapping his hands to rest on the boy’s back. Campbell stretches his arms up revealing the bottom of the corset he had Fergus buy for him. “Oh, I think I see my present.” Bill leans forward, kissing the boy as his fingers toy at the younger’s jeans. “Wait Bill. I’ve got to do it like in the book.” He says, pushing Bill’s wandering hands away. “What book?” Bill asks, watching Campbell pull off his colour block jumper and revealing the black corset that was underneath; one side lower on his stomach than the other. He stands in front of Bill, pulling his jeans off of his hips and showing off the bit of lace at the top of his underwear. The outfit looks a little out of place on the boy, he spins to let Bill untie the corset. “Did you put this on yourself?” Bill asks, seeing how it was upside down. “Uh huh.” 

“That was nice.” Bill says as Campbell rests his head on the man’s chest. “Happy birthday.” Campbell whispers with a yawn. “What gave you this idea?” Bill scratches at Campbell’s back. “Well I went to Fergus, said I wanted to make your birthday special. He gave me this book and bought me the underwear.” Campbell explains and suddenly it all makes sense in the man’s head. “I’m not usually a big fan of birthdays. Didn’t have many good ones when I was younger.” He tells the boy, hand stilling as he moves the boy on top of him slowly. “But this was most definitely a good one.” He smiles, pulling the boy’s lips to his, hand sliding up to grip the back of Campbell’s neck lightly. “You liked your present?” He asks, yawning and resting his head back down on the man’s chest. “I loved it, thank you.” Bill kisses his head, brushing his hand up and down Campbell’s shoulder. “You should take Virginia a slice of your cake, she helped make it.” Campbell murmurs against Bill’s warm skin, hand twisting in the chest hair. “Take some for Lester and Betty as well.” He yawns again, closing his eyes. “Maybe you could come in, meet them properly.” He suggests but the boy was already asleep. 


End file.
